Talk:Renekton/@comment-4929329-20120929004140/@comment-5009341-20120930182701
@Vahldear: ur idea is this: lets make him into a better lategame offtank, but so that he still will be able to go for fulltankbuilds, while sacrifiecing a lot of his early game this idea is quite good for the current meta and actually will help rene a lot BUT the problem: buffing renekton to top-lane-standard (which is slightly OP) will result in some meganerfs a few patches later (toplane gonna have a allround nerf in season 3 anyway, and while they are at it, they wont ignore the chance to fuck up rene even more) ---- he needs to be buffed so, that he will still be balanced after the buff (sounds contradictionary, but if u get it the way i intended u will see that it actually is possible) lets ask us some questions first: 1. what exactly makes champions have a good earlygame while having a bad lategame? the answer (i did some research on my own): BASEDAMAGE with low/no scaling basedamage has huge impact early on the game, while being near to useless lategame, because the percentage of a basedamage ability vs the earlygame max health is quite strong, while the percentage lategame is bad eg.: pure basedamage ability which deals at lvl 1 100 damage (against an opponent with 500 health) is the same as 20% of the enemies max health while at lvl 18 a maxed ability does like 300 damage (against an opponenet with 2400 health) is the same as 12.5% of the enemies maxhealth SO, the complete opposite would be abilities with no basedamage, but good scalings (especially on TOTAL AD, rather then BONUS AD) this way ad casters wouldnt have such a strong earlygame (most of them are overnerfed anyway, since they would just faceroll naylane earlygame), but a much better lategame the other MAIN problems of renekton are: general: remove basedamage, replace by total ad scaling; also, ffs reduce this fucking long CDs (not to riven niveau, but still they shouldnt be SOOO long) passive: so bad, horrible replacement for the ad per missing health percentage, it actually should be a passive effect on his ult ( so that if rene is below 50% of his health his ult will generate 50% more fury) RIOT, GIVE RENE HIS PASSIVE BACK !!!! q: should only heal if he has +50 fury (ofc the heal also much higher), apply on hit effects (except tiamat,LS, FM) w: selfsurpress should be WAY shorter (duration scaling with AS is a very good idea), work on buildings e: complete rework: - fury empowered slice consumes 25 fury (if it hits an enemy), deals 50% more damage and reduces also the armor for 2-3 sec (total armor reduction should be cut in half), dice will also cost only 25 fury -dice can be cast, even if it doesnt hit an enemy for 2 seconds (if rene hits an enemy with slice the duration will be increased TO 4 seconds) r: replace AP scaling by AD scaling and maxhealth scaling